The Dark The Light and The Others
by Phantom0805
Summary: A new Story with many new characters but be warned few Yugioh characters will appear early on. Please read and review


The Dark, The Light, and The Others

Chapter 1: What you Don't Know

This is a far cry from my normal fanfiction but it does involve Yugioh accept the major characters do not appear for a while so until then sit back relax read and review.

Long ago a great war was waged between two forces the force of light and the forces of dark. The light side used a power that was known as the Cross of Light and the dark side used the power of The Pentagram of Darkness. As the war raged many were destroyed and light eventually won the battle. Unknown to both light and dark a third party seeked to control the world their aim was to destroy both light and dark and take the world for themselves. With so little power on their side however they were quickly destroyed forever. Or so it seemed. After over 5000 years the Pentagram of Darkness and The Cross of Light have resurfaced as you well know. What is this you appear puzzled you do not know the story of the duelist called Scott or his legacy. Then I shall tell you.

In the year 2000 a duelist named Scott who had no experience whatsoever with the game was told that it was his destiny to enter a tournament. The mysterious figure gave him a deck and with it he won the tournament. Then an evil organization arose lead by someone called Magicios who sought to destroy all by sending them to the shadow realm. With the aid of his friend Tony and Mike Scott set off to stop this organization once and for all. In the process of a duel Mike was defeated and thus sent to the Shadow realm. With vengeance on his mind Scott defeats Magicios and restores peace and calm back to the world.

Not long after that the group called the Sinisters appeared. The Sinisters had no interest in the shadow realm all they wanted was to defeat all duelists and take control of them. In his first encounter with one of them they are terrorizing a girl and trying to convince her to join. Scott challenges the man to a duel both agreeing that nothing will be taken or lost no matter who wins. The duelist calls himself Ziken and tells Scott he will be no challenge. In less the ten turns Ziken easily defeats Scott and leaves.

The girls and Tony inform Scott he needs a new more powerful deck if he is to win again. After building a better and newer deck they set off again. After defeating many of the Sinisters Scott meets up with Ziken again and challenges him to a duel. Instead of Scott dueling however the girl steps in to duel revealing her name to be Symbol. She agrees to go with the Sinisters if she loses. It seems that she will win the duel but using an extremely rare card Ziken beats her and takes her with him.

Scott and Tony continue to search for Ziken. Eventually they meet up with Symbol who in addition to a new deck has a new attitude. She believes it is Scott's fault she lost and challenges him. Not wanting to hurt her Scott goes easy on her. Soon he realizes that its no good and he pulls all his tricks out and eventually defeats her. Exhasuted Scott is in no condition to duel the next person who shows up: Mike.

When Mike appears he tells them how the Sinisters leader revived him and how they did not. Even though he is weak Scott agrees to duel Mike barely able to draw cards Scott has a tough time against Mike. With his body in such a weakened condition Scott faints in the middle of the duel. Tony steps in to take his place and manages to beat Mike. Mike however is not happy and begs to be sent back to the shadow realm and he is.

After resting up they learn that the Leader of the Sinisters is actually Ziken. Going to his hiding place they encounter two duelists and are forced into a double duel. They manage to win but the problem is they are both tired from the duel. Before they continue Scott rests up. Before they can reach Ziken a duelist comes out to challenge them. Tony takes him on and Scott continues to Ziken. With Scott fully charged the duel begins. Even at full strength Scott has a tough time just staying alive. When his best cards fail him Scott starts to lose hope but regains his hope quickly and after a long and rigorous battle he beats Ziken and falls down exhausted.

After he awakes he rushes to find Tony and finds that Tony is missing. When Scott finds Tony he brings him home and goes home himself. After one month everything seems to be back to normal but the Tony receives a card in the mail. It is called the Pentagram of Darkness and as soon as Tony touches to picture his body immediately surges with evil energy and the pentagram appears on his head. He then learns that he is the new leader of the Dark warriors. Soon they set out to destroy the only person who could stop them: Scott.

With 3 Dark warriors accompanying him they go to destroy Scott. Scott is saved by three people with white crosses on their necks. After the Dark warriors are driven away they explained everything. They told him they were the Cross of Light warriors and it was their duty to stop the Pentagram of Darkness warriors and they offered Scott not only a part in their group but leadership. Scott accepts and his deck magically changes to become a Cross of Light type of deck.

Both sides pick a base and a second in command. Then one day The second in command for both sides are thinking. When Scott asks his friend whats wrong he replies that something bad is going to happen something that does not involve the Darkness warrior. While in their base Tony's right-hand man tells him the same story. Both of them shake it off as just plain nonsense. Unfortunately they are right and this is where our story of The Light, The Dark and the Others begins.

To Be Continued……

Be on the look out for The Dark The Light and The others Chapter 2: The Arrival. Don't forget as always to read and review.


End file.
